Tattoos
by Bellarkebc
Summary: Clarke got a tattoo with Octavia and her boyfriend wasn't okay with it and got drunk. BellamyXClarke Bellarke Warning: First chapter is dark Slow burn
1. Chapter 1

"I think I want a tattoo", Octavia said.

"What kind of tattoo are you thinking about getting? It's permanent so make it good, especially since it's your first one", Clarke said. Clarke had blond hair with blue tips, which always gave her messy buns a blue top. Today she had a messy bun, she was wearing Nike leggings, a Harvard sweatshirt, and Nike shoes.

"I think we should both get smiley faces on our wrists", Octavia said. Octavia had black hair. Today she was wearing it in a pony tail, she was wearing Nike shorts, a Hogwarts sweatshirt, and chocos.

"Okay", Clarke said. She had already gotten a tattoo on her hip 5 years ago when she was 18. It was a tent representing how her family went camping until Jake and Abby had died when she was 19.

"Great, we should go to the Ice Nation place off of highway 8", Octavia said.

"Okay", Clarke said. Clarke grabbed the keys to her Jeep then they left.

Ice Nation was a tattoo parlor in the good part of town. It wasn't very expensive either. The girls walked in, Clarke with confidence and Octavia with only nervous feelings. Someone named Nyko greeted them in. They went to the front desk where a brunette named Echo sat.

"Um hi, we would each like a tattoo on our wrists", Octavia said.

Echo looked at Octavia up and down before she finally said "That'll be $75. You pay when your tattoo is done." She pointed at Octavia. "You go to Lincoln over there. And you Blondie go with Bellamy over there." Bellamy looked up when he heard his name.

"Bellamy?", Octavia looked over to him when she heard his name. Once they made eye contact her eyes lit up. "Bellamy, you work here."

"Yep."

A girl with brown hair named Ontari walked in. Echo rolled her eyes behind the magazine she was reading. She hates Ontari

"So I pay you guys to talk to the customers. Okay, continue talking while I fire you. NO MORE TALKING!," Ontari yelled. Clarke and Octavia went to where they were to be seating.

"So you're sisters best friend", said Bellamy. Clarke nodded as Bellamy put his gloves on. After he started the tattoo they didn't really talk much because the tattoo machine was loud. Clarke paid the bill for both her and Octavia. Octavia kept going on about how good their tattoos look. When they got back to Clarkes house Octavia left. Her boyfriend, Finn, came home. He immediately noticed her wrist.

"WHAT IS THAT?," Finn shouted. He backed up Clarke into a wall.

"A tattoo", she mumbled. His thumb was a little bigger than the tattoo. He pressed his thumb against it, putting pressure on it. It was turning red.

"Finn stop you're hurting me", Clarke said. He let go for a second to get a beer but she was worried about her wrist so Finn was back at her again. He took a big drink of his beer and grabbed her tattooed wrist and dragged her to his BMW.

"I said don't get a tattoo. AND YOU GOT A TATTOO. I'm taking you back to get it removed or whatever that do to it."

He was drunk and driving. Swerving all over the place. They finally got there. All eyes were on the tear stained eyes of Clarke and angered Finn Collins. He walked to Bellamy with Clarke within reach.

"TAKE IT OFF NOW", He yelled.

Ontari came out. "I'm gonna have to make you leave", She said.

"FINE. Come on Clarke", Finn said grabbed Clarke. Again he was swerving all over, angrily and drunk. He was on the wrong lane when a semi truck hit them going full speed. Last thing that Clarke remembered was the BMW rolling on the roads. After that she doesn't remember anything.

 **This is really deep. Sorry it's shorts but I didn't want to start anything new. I'll get another chapter posted ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia was eating cereal at 7, when she got a call from the Arkadia Hospital.

"Hello", she said.

"Is this Octavia Blake?", the phone said.

"This is she."

"You were found on Clarke Griffins cont–"

"IS CLARKE OKAY."

"Clarke has been in a bad accident with someone named Finn Collins."

"O-Okay. Um thank you"

"You can come on Monday of next week and visit but I hate to inform you that Finn Collins passed away."

"Oh, um that's bad. If there's anymore news on her, let me know."

"Will do, I'm very sorry. Have a good rest of your night."

Octavia hugged her knees and sunk against the wall. Her best friend could die. She called Bellamy and asked him if he would come and make dinner. She thought she needed to tell him about Clarke in person. When Bellamy got there, he could tell she had been crying. He ran to her.

"What's wrong, O", Bellamy asked her.

"Cl-Clarke was in a car accid–" Octavia couldn't finish the sentence before sobbing in Bellamys arms. He was mad at himself. He saw them at the tattoo shop he could've stopped what happened. That was the first day they've met but with all the stories Octavia's told him, it's like he had known her for as long as she has.

They ended up not eating just laying on the couch in silence. Octavia's phone rung and she picked it up on first ring.

"Octavia Blake?"

"Yes?"

"We have more information. While Clarke has many minor injuries, she has a couple of major problems. First, Clarke is in a coma. Now we don't know how long, but no longer than 5 months. And second, Clarkes left leg is severely out of place meaning she'll need surgery and a wheel chair for 3 months, then crutches for 1 month, then she'll be back to normal. Good as new."

"Oh."

"Now while we know that she is not in perfect condition, but the important thing is keep yourself taken care of. Have a good night."

"Good night", Octavia said softly.

She told Bellamy what the person on the phone said. He didn't want Octavia to be by herself at this time.

"You can move in with me if you want. For right now", Bellamy suggested. Octavia tiredly nodded her head yes. Within 5 minutes she had fallen asleep. Crying always made her tired. It was 2 am, Bellamy was about to fall asleep, when Octavia's phone rung. He picked it up knowing it was the hospital.

"Octavia?"

"No this is her brother Bellamy. I can take a message."

"Good. We have more information on Clarke. Her heart rate keeps going up and down as if she's having dreams in her coma, as if she's sleeping. Due to this new information, we think that if that's the case she should waking up today around 6:30am."

"That's great"

"If you wish for more information that regards Clarke, then call and ask for Harper."

"Okay."

He didn't know whether or not to wake up Octavia and tell her the news. While debating himself on what to do, he fell asleep.

Bellamy woke up at 5:45 am to make Octavia breakfast. Octavia woke up at 6. Bellamy told her about the new information. Octavia was really happy about it. She took a shower, and did her hair. It was 9:25, and she went to get a plate for breakfast when Octavia got another call from the hospital.

"Hello?"

"We have more information."

"Okay."

"Clarke is in a light sleep. She woke up at 7:15 but due to pain in injuries we put her on antibiotics that helped her fall asleep. You can visit any time you want now."

"I think I'm gonna go right now."

"Okay come to the front office when you get here. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye Bell, I'm gonna go see Clarke," Octavia said cheerfully.

"O, the doctor said she has a lot of injuries, be prepared to see Clarke in pain, and what about moving in with me?," Bellamy said.

"I'll start packing tonight, big brother. I promise", Octavia then skipped away to her sports car and drove off.

"All this breakfast I made went to waste", Bellamy mumbled to himself. He ate some of it, then leaving a plate of the food in the microwave for Octavia to have when she got home. Bellamy got in his car and drove back to his place to get a room set up for Octavia.

On the way to the hospital, Octavia made a stop at the grocery store to grab a few of Clarkes favorites. She found a parking spot at the Polis Hospital, and grabbed the bag from the store. Octavia walked in the hospital and walked over to the front office. A girl sat there with a name tag that said Harper, the girl that kept calling Octavia.

"Harper?", Octavia questioned.

"Octavia, I recognize your voice. I'm sorry I kept calling you. I usually don't do that, but hearing the pain in your voice I had too", Harper said a little faster than she needed to.

"It's okay, you probably already know what I'm going to ask, but can I see Clarke."

"You may, I'll lead you over to her room. Hey, Emori, cover for me for 2 minutes."

"Sure, Harper", the girl named Emori said.

Harper and Octavia walked to room 2052, where Clarke laid. Octavia thanked Harper for all she's done and walked over to Clarke. She was covered in cuts and scrapes. Her left leg was under a blanket. At a certain angle you could see her wrist with the tattoo on it with a scrape crossing out the smiley face.

"I know you're asleep but you scared me. I got that call and I didn't know what to think. You and Bell are my only family. I wish I knew what was going on. Finn died. You almost died. 24 hours we were at Starbucks laughing. It's scary to think what could've happened", Octavia rambled. Clarkes eyes fluttered

"Uh who are you", Clarke said once she fully opened her eyes. Octavia felt a tear slip down her face.

"You don't know who I am. I am your best friend", Octavia said. Clarke chuckled.

"Of course I know who you are Octavia Marie Blake who lives in apartment #28 in Cosgrove Hills in Arkadia California", Clarke said smiled.

"Finn died. I know how much you loved him", Octavia said looking down. She looked up at Clarke who had no emotion in her face. Clarke started to remember more of what happened.

"Octavia I need to tell you something", Clarke said very seriously.

 **This one is longer than the last one. This one has 1115 words. It's still a little short though. Remember reviews help a writer write.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke told Octavia that Finn has been abusing her for the 5 months they had been dating. She also told her about the causing of the car crash.

"Wait why was he so mad about a tattoo? You already have one", Octavia wondered.

"He was drunk. After that he got more drunk and we see the aftermath of that, don't we", Clarke said. Octavia sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"I was eating cereal, when I found out. It's still on the counter. My house is gonna stink. Good thing I'm staying with Bell, I honestly feel like I should sell my house and become roommates with him", Octavia said.

"What? No, you can't", Clarke said. Octavia was confused.

"Why not?", Octavia asked.

"Because I wanted to move in with you. Put my house on sale. I need out of that house. All it is bad memories now", Clarke said.

"I'm sure Bellamy has a third bedroom. If not, then we can get bunk beds or something", Octavia said. Clarke smiled.

"Your such a good friend", Clarke said.

"So do you feel pain right now", Octavia asked.

"Emotionally, yes. Physically, no. I'm actually scared to look under this blanket", Clarke laughed. Octavia smiled, a smile filled with worry for her best friend.

Octavia's phone buzzed. Her brother was calling her.

"Bellamy is calling. I'll ask him about the roommate thing", Octavia said as she answered the call.

"Hey Bellamy"

"Hey O. How's Clarke?"

"She'll be good in no time", Octavia said as she smiled at Clarke.

"That's great", Bellamy said.

"How many bedrooms does your house have."

"4"

"Okay good. Bye, big brother.

"Bye Octavia."

"He has 4 bedrooms. You can move in with us", Octavia said. After she said that a doctor came in. Doctor _Wells Jaha,_ as his name tag said.

"Patient 47161, Clarke Griffin, will be having surgery on her leg in an hour. Because of that, we need to take her and get her on anesthesia. You can see her again this Sunday", Dr. Wells Jaha said while looking at a clipboard. Octavia nodded and gave a hug to Clarke, who gladly accepted. Octavia sniffed. She was lightly crying.

"Octavia why are you crying. I'm the one getting surgery", Clarke said. Octavia wiped away all her tears and smiled then turned to the doctor.

"Thank you", Octavia said to the doctor. The doctor nodded in greatfully. She waved to Clarke and walked out of the room. Clarke took a deep breath.

"Let's go", Clarke said nervously.

Octavia dialed Bellamy's number and called him.

"Clarke just went in for surgery. Meet me at my house. So you can help with the heavy stuff", Octavia said.

"Okay. I'm gonna bring Lincoln along with me to help."

"Good. I gotta go. I can see a police car up ahead.

"Bye O."

Octavia liked Lincoln. He was very funny, smart, and muscular. Lincoln and Bellamy had beaten her there. She pulled and through the window she could see them leaning in the counter. She walked inside and immediately smelt the cereal.

"Do you guys even smell that. You guys act like it doesn't phase you", Octavia said. Bellamy shrugged.

Well I need one of you to rent a storage unit and bring a U haul over here and the other to stay here and do whatever I command", Octavia said with a little laugh at the end.

"No way! I've done that every year since you were born", Bellamy said. "Lincoln you'll be doing whatever she says. If you don't, she will attack." All three of them laughed.

"Is that how Bellamy got that scar on his thumb", Lincoln asked.

"I wish! Bellamy was being stupid, and had a minor motorcycle crash", Octavia said before Bellamy could. Bellamy playfully rolled his eyes. Bellamy left, leaving her and Lincoln to do packing.

"In the dryer, I have towels. Take those out and fold them", Octavia said going straight to work. She went to the garage to get some boxes. By the time she had gotten 10 boxes, Lincoln had finished folding towels. Octavia then sent him to grab two more boxes. He dropped them off at her room. She wasn't in her room so he went to find her. He found her at the pool in the backyard. He snuck up on her. Since she was in a tank top and nike spandex, he decided to push her in. She fell in with a splash.

"Lincoln! My diamond earrings fell out. Help me look", Octavia said, Lincoln immediately dove in. "Just kidding! I don't even have my ears pierced." Lincoln splashed her as she laughed. They got out and dried off. 30 minutes later Bellamy had come back. They had mostly dried before he got back.

All of her clothes, dishes, and smallish decor had been packed. All that was left was furniture, which the boys lifted, while she stood there on her phone. Once they loaded it all up they all got into the U Haul and drove to the storage unit. They dropped off unneeded stuff like dishes and chairs.

They went to Bellamy's and put everything in her room then sat on the couch in the living room. They all took a huge breath.

"Oh Bellamy, I forgot to mention Clarke is moving in when she is out of the hospital. I will need your guys help again. It's three person job but i'll need to help since she'll be in a wheelchair. Oh and she'll be on the first floor, because of her wheelchair. Once, she can walk again she can move rooms if she wants", Octavia said.

"Are you forgetting to ask me about this all first? As long as she pays rent, she can", Bellamy said.

"Bellamy are you stupid? She is a dance instructor for 12 and 13 year olds. She won't exactly have a job until she can walk", Octavia said.

"Are you gonna pay her rent then", Bellamy said.

"I will because I would do anything for her. She's my best friend and I almost lost her. And I never want to have experience something like that again", Octavia said. "And is that all you care about though? Money? Clarke is moving in because she doesn't want to be in that house that she said was full of bad memories but I think it's because she's scared to be by herself."

"What bad memories? She honestly sounds like a princess that is a drama queen", Bellamy slightly shouted.

"Her boyfriend Finn had been abusing her for the past 5 months", Octavia said as she got up from the couch and walked to her room then slammed her door shut.

"Octavia", Bellamy called quietly.

"I'm gonna go now", Lincoln said awkwardly.

 **I GO FOR AT LEAST 1000 WORDS PER CHAPTER. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. REVIEW;FAVORITE;FOLLOW**


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia was angry at her brother. He thought Clarke was a princess? No. She is a fighter. Clarke would fight forever to prove that she isn't weak. And whether Bellamy believed that or not, it would always be true.

Bellamy knocked on Octavia's door. She didn't know if she should get it or not. She got up and put out her hand on the doorknob. With hesitation, she turned where it opened. She sat on her bed looking at a picture. Bellamy sat down on her bed and looked at the picture. It was of Clarke and Octavia at the park.

"Octavia, I'm sorry", Bellamy said. Suddenly Octavia's phone started ringing. It was Finn's phone.

"I thought he was dead", Octavia said. Scared to pick it up, she answered.

"Um hello. Who is this?", Octavia said.

"Raven, Finn's Wife. Well I was just a day ago before he died. I'm trying to inform you that he died in a car crash", Raven said.

"First of all, I know. He was with my best friend at that moment. And second all, my best friend was his girlfriend", Octavia said. Octavia knew the last one would hit her hard.

"You mean he cheated on me? Do you think I could come over and talk more about this?"

"Umm I guess. 1738, Sunlit Drive. That's the address", Octavia said

"I live on that street. I'm at 1717. I'm gonna change then come."

They ended the call.

"FINN CHEATED ON HER!", Octavia screamed. Bellamy was shocked. "She's coming over so we can talk more about it", Octavia said.

"She? Who is she?", Bellamy asked.

"Raven. Finns wife", Octavia answered. "And by the way, I forgive you. How were you supposed to know. I mean, I just found it out today. But in no way is she a princess" Octavia said.

"She doesn't have to pay rent until she can go back to her job. Do you wanna go get a room ready for her?", Bellamy asked.

"No. I have a feeling she'll want to paint it", Octavia said. Clarke was an amazing artist. She was in a art contest across the whole United States and got fourth place.

Someone knocked on the door. It was probably Raven. Octavia got up to answer the door. At the door, a tan girl with dark brown hair stood. Slim and tall. She was wearing Nike sweatpants that went up to her knees and a tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hi. It's Raven right?", Octavia asked.

"Yeah", Raven answered.

"I'm Octavia and this is my brother Bellamy."

Octavia led Raven to the couch. It was awkward at first until Raven asked a question.

"What do you know about the crash? The doctors don't know", Raven said.

"I know the whole story but first I have a question to ask you. How did Finn treat you?", Octavia asked.

"He treated me greatly. The past 5 months we have had a lot of fights but the next day he always comes back as if he has released all his anger. The worst part is we had a fight the day of the crash. He took a beer from my fridge. He must of went to vent about it to _his other girlfriend_ ", Raven said. Octavias phone rung, the hospital.

"Hold on, I'm sorry it's the hospital", Octavia said. Raven made the okay sign with her hand as Octavia answered.

"The surgery had a few complications, but nothing life-threatening. However, she will be in a wheelchair longer and there is a chance she'll never be able to walk as she did before. But there is only a 25 percent chance of that happening so don't worry about that. We'll let her sign out and leave the hospital on sunday evening", Harper said, the person who always had the updates on Clarke.

"Thank you so much Harper. You have been such a help with this. Have a good rest of the day."

"You too. Bye"

"I think Finn was letting out all of his anger on Clarke. She told me she had been abusing her for the 5 months they had been dating. He made her scared to break up with him", Octavia said.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. I didn't realize he was like that. How did the car crash happen?", Raven asked.

"He was drunk and he went to Clarke. He was angry that she got a tattoo. He drove her to the tattoo place to get it removed. They got kicked out for being too loud. Finn got in the opposite lane and a semi truck hit them", Octavia explained. Raven gasped.

"Oh my. I'm sorry. Tell Clarke I say get well. Well after you tell her about me. I gotta get home and think", Raven said. Octavia got up and opened the door for her.

"Bye", Octavia awkwardly said quietly.

"Bye", Raven said in a rush.

"Where's Raven", Bellamy said as he came into the room.

"Wouldn't you like to know", Octavia said to her brother. Bellamy sent a glare her way. Octavia laughed. She knew Bellamy would think she's pretty.

"Why don't we watch a movie", Bellamy suggested.

"Okay, you pick", Octavia said.

"What about _The Pyramids of Giza_ ", Bellamy said.

"No."

"Okay. How about _World War 2; The Aftermath."_

"I think it'll be better if I pick", Octavia said while taking the remote away from Bellamy. "Grease?"

"Okay fine", Bellamy said in defeat

"Sweet."

After the movie the movie they both went off to their rooms and went to bed. At 1:28 _am_ Octavia screamed. She had a nightmare. Bellamy was immediately at her side.

"What's wrong O."

"I have to see Clarke. I need to be with her. Without her, I'm empty. All I can think of is how miserable she is in that hospital room", Octavia cried. The Blake siblings hugged until Octavia knew she was stable enough to go back to bed. Octavia laid down and got under the blankets. Bellamy kisses her temple and went back to bed.

 **I hope you guys liked this one. I know I did. Not much Clarke but we met Raven and saw more Blake action. I'm sorry it took longer than usual to post this but I've been busier with summer activities and I wasn't able to get on my laptop. Anyways have a good rest of your day.**


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you feel", Harper asked.

"I feel great. Ready to go. So can I leave", Clarke said. Both her and Harper laughed.

"You still have till tomorrow, Clarke", Harper said.

"I'm perfectly fine", Clarke said.

"Well the cuts on you beg to differ. Now squeeze my hand if it stings", Harper said as she used disinfectant treatment on all her cuts. As the acid went over deep cuts, Clarke made a fist, her fingernails making slight cuts in hands, drawing blood.

"Clarke", Harper said.

"Well it burns", Clarke said.

"Too bad. You'll be doing this everyday till it either scars or scabs over", Harper said.

"Alright. We should hangout sometime. You and my friend Monty would get along very well",Clarke said.

"Like dating? I don't think I'm up for it. Ya know? It's just I've been let down by boys way too much. What about you? I have a couple friends you can date", Harper said.

"Finn was my boyfriend and I don't know if any bandaids can fix that wound", Clarke said. After that it was pretty quiet.

"Okay how's your leg", Harper asked.

"It feels like someone stabbed. But like after 2 weeks, but that's the pain medicine doing its job", Clarke said.

"Okay call the office if you have any pain or anything", Harper said as she walked out. Clarke soon fell asleep after that having nothing else better do.

Octavia woke up at 8 and took a shower. She put on her usual work clothes of Nike sweatpants and a tshirt along with the school jacket. She was a cheerleading coach for the Arkadian Warriors. It was a high school not too far from where they lived. Octavia had to do cheerleading tryouts on the weekend because the principal didn't want it to take students away from class. The tryouts started at 11 but she needed breakfast and had to show up early for paperwork she didn't finish on Friday.

Octavia walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Bellamy was standing at the stove making breakfast. He had brewed coffee so she went up to the cabinet to grab a coffee cup. She got her coffee and went to the table. She got on her phone to check the online sign up sheet where 38 names were.

"Woah. Bellamy 38 people signed up online. More people signed up on the paper in the schools courtyard. There will probably be over 50", Octavia said. Bellamy laughed as he grabbed 2 plates. Octavia gasped. "So the new girl Madyson Poher signed up and she was gonna do the junior Olympics because she has mad gymnastics skills."

"Oh, and I'm guessing that's good", Bellamy said.

"Of course it is. It's great", Octavia said as Bellamy set down a plate full of food in front of her. She took a bite of her pancakes as she scrolled down list of names. "I might have to do some of these tomorrow."

"What about Clarke", Bellamy asked before putting a bite a pancakes in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Never mind then", Octavia said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"If you'd like I can pick her up you", Bellamy offered.

"Do you think she would take it personally that I wasn't there. No, she'd probably appreciate that no one is making a big deal or always at her side", Octavia said.

"Octavia, relax. I'll tell her", Bellamy said.

"Thanks big brother", Octavia said as she got up to hug him. "Im gonna head out. Are you making dinner?"

"No, you are", Bellamy said. Octavia rolled her eyes.

"I'll be home by 7", Octavia said as an excuse to not make dinner. Bellamy didn't usually like eating at 7.

"Then I guess we'll eat at 7", Bellamy said. Octavia kissed her brother's cheek then left. She got in her car and started driving to the high school. Once she got there she went into her office bathroom and started putting some makeup. _Foundation, concealer, bronzer, contour, mascara, eye shadow, and eos._ The reason she did her makeup at the high school was because she left all her makeup in her car.

Octavia's TA (Teacher assistant) came in. Her name was Kayla. She was a senior and cheer captain. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was very nice and happy.

"Coach Blake", Kayla said. Kayla was the girl who respected her teachers. However Octavia thought Blake sounded like a boy.

"Kayla, when you were a freshman, I told you and the others to call me Coach Tavia or Coach Octavia."

"Just trying to be as respectful as possible this year", Kayla replied.

"Anyways, what are you doing here so early, you were supposed to come at 10. It's 9:26", Octavia asked.

"My has to go to work at 9:30. The jobs 5 minutes away, but a 20 minute walk with all the cars passing by", Kayla responded.

"Okay well go ahead and get the mats ready", Octavia commanded. Kayla got right to it. She was a hard worker. She was also a straight A student and in some clubs.

Octavia finished the paperwork and went into the gym. All the stations were setup. Kayla knew the drill. There were 3 stations. Conditioning, flexibility, and then the cheer routines to see who could keep up. Octavia thought that tomorrow they could do regular cheer tryouts here they do a cheer by themselves or with a friend.

"Okay it's 10:30. I know we do this every year, but do you wanna run through the stations", Octavia asked.

"Okay sure." Kayla went to the first station of conditioning. All cheerleaders had to be able to lift 25 pounds. Kayla lifted 2 25 weights. Kayla was Octavia's strongest cheerleaders. She was committed to the cheer team. She did 15 push-ups, 30 sit-ups, and a 2 minute plank. After that she went to the flexibility station. She did the splits, then put her leg over her head, then did some flips, and cartwheels. She went over to the cheer routine and did the first routine she had ever learned at the high school.

"Wow, every time you amaze me more than the last time. But you do know we take 5 minute breaks in between stations right", Octavia asked.

"Yeah but this is the last time I'll ever do it so I gotta make it count", Kayla said a bit out of breath.

"Go get some water", Octavia said. Kayla gladly accepted. People started arriving, a lot of people started arriving. About 75 9-12th graders. Octavia took a deep breath.

"Hello, I'm Coach Octavia. You guys can call me Coach Tavia. For all of you guys that have tried out before, you'll notice Clarke isn't here even though she always helps. That's because she was in a car crash." A lot of the student's gasped. They all loved Clarke. She always checked on them, made them laugh, and always let them have fun. "She will be coming home tomorrow. Oh that's another thing. I know you all have to spend your Saturday doing this but tomorrow is part 2. There's more of you kids this year than last year." A lot of students grunted. "And for you guys who don't know who this is. This is Kayla. It's her last year, so this year we will be choosing a new TA who is in 9th grade."

"Hey guys, I'm Kayla and I am a senior. To have a chance at being a TA for Coach, you have to have good grades, try hard, and be nice to others. She picks 3 of you and kind of like interviews you. Every year I ask Coach if she'd do a mini dance routine for us because she majored in dance in college, and she always says no but since it's my last year she said she would, so Coach why don't you do your dance routine."

"Alright, I'll be dancing to Twenty One Pilots 'Heathens'", Octavia said. She started dancing before everyone started to join in. At the end of the song they were all laughing. "Okay let's start the tryouts now that everyone is warmed up. Get in pairs of 6."

 **And there you go. Because I haven't been updating chapters fast, this chapter is exactly 1400 words long. Thanks for reading. Read, review, favorite, and follow. Bye Bye.**


End file.
